The present disclosure relates to compute node communication, and more specifically, to compute node communication of configuration settings.
In a distributed computing infrastructure, various compute nodes can be within the same physical location, e.g., a data center. The compute nodes can support one or more virtual machines. To convey information regarding the virtual machines supported by the compute nodes, the host may require a user, e.g., a service technician, to have various logins and access permissions to view the information.